memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi
The Ferengi are a spacefaring humanoid species native to the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi civilization is built on the ideals of pure laissez-faire capitalism, where all other goals are subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Ferengi are encouraged to roam throughout known space, seeking new commercial opportunities wherever they may be found. Physiology On average, the Ferengi are shorter than humans. They have orange-colored skin, enlarged skulls, wrinkled noses, and sharp teeth. Internally, they have ascending ribs and upper and lower lungs, as well as an unusual four-lobed brain that cannot be read by telepathic species such as Betazoids. The Ferengi's most distinguishing feature is large ears (called lobes), which give them extremely acute hearing. Ferengi males have larger ears than females. History and Politics The speed of thier technological advancement and the formation of their governing body known as the Ferengi Alliance was formed over a period of ten thousand years from the time they established a system of currency, to their purchase of warp technology, and finally, to their current state in the 24th Century. (DS9:"Little Green Men") The Ferengi are ruled by the Grand Nagus, who has jurisdiction over all trade in the Ferengi Alliance. (DS9:"The Nagus") The Ferengi Commerce Authority or "FCA" is an agency of the Alliance concerned with business practices and the enforcement of trade under Ferengi Salvage Codes and By-Laws. Ferengi agents who work under the auspices of the FCA are known as Liquidators, whose offices are located on the 40th floor of the Tower of Commerce in the Sacred Marketplace on Ferenginar. The Ferengi Trade Mission was established in 2368 to further Ferengi business interests. Society and Culture The Ferengi have a code of ethics laid out in a set of 285 rules called the Rules of Acquisition. Each gives advice that all good Ferengi should follow in order to lead a profitable life. For example, the first Rule of Acquisition is "Once you have their money, you never give it back". In addition to the Rules, the Ferengi also recognize the Five Stages of Acquisition: infatuation, justification, appropriation, obsession, and resale. The Ferengi Attainment Ceremony is the time in Ferengi tradition that an individual is old enough to make his own decisions. (DS9]: "Heart of Stone") The traditional laws of the Ferengi are highly sexist by contemporary human standards, forbidding females from making profit or indeed wearing clothes. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") The Ferengi death ritual prohibits autopsy to be performed on a deceased Ferengi. Ferengi shake hands by placing the backs of their hands together and pulling them away to the side quickly, as if to signify mutual distrust and understanding. A Ferengi acting in some form of service or submission is commonly known to bow very slightly, face up with wrists together, hands apart, and fingers curled inward. See also: Ferengi Philosophy Religion See Divine Treasury and Vault of Eternal Destitution. People *List of Ferengi characters Background information The Borg designation for the Ferengi is Species 180. The word "Ferengi" is derived from Arabic and Farsi meaning "Foreigner."